This Feeling
by PiperLeoEternally
Summary: SiriusRemus...a cute little oneshot about christmas and chocolate..of course. please read and review. song belongs to REO Speedwagon


**This Feeling**

**_A/N: This is a songfic, the song belongs to REO speedwagon…I haven't written in what feels like forever, it's a sb/rl, so its slash...you don't like it, don't read it. Lyrics in italics._**

_I can't fight this feeling any longer, and yet I'm still afraid to let it flow_

Remus looked at Sirius smiling, could life get any better? A whole holiday with his best friend and love of his life, Remus was overjoyed.

_What started out as friendship, has grown stronger, I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

Of course, Remus would never tell his friend of his feelings, there was too much at stake. Remus loved Sirius more than life its self, but he knew Sirius liked girls and was a womanizer. Little did Remus know how much Sirius did love him, and the reason he had a different woman every week is none of them were Remus.

_I tell myself that I can't hold out forever, I said there is no reason for my fear, Cause I feel so secure when we're together_

Sirius snuck up behind Remus a few days before Christmas Eve and wrapped his arms around him, Remus's knees went weak, but he was used to this. "Yes Padfoot?"

"I have an early present for you." Sirius said almost laughing maniacally.

"Oh yes, and what would this present be?" Remus said thoroughly excited.

"Just a little something something…" Sirius said giggling.

_You give my life direction, you make everything so clear._

Sirius turned Remus around to face him and kissed him, they stood there for what felt like hours, just being in each others arms, kissing. When the pulled apart Remus smiled, everything was so wonderful, so clear; he never wanted this moment to end.

"I just wanted to let you know, I love you." Sirius said.

_And even as I wander. I'm keeping you in sight. You're a candle in the window, on a cold, dark winter's night and I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might._

Remus looked at him like he was made out of chocolate, "I love you too Sirius, always have." Remus pulled him back toward him, and laid another passionate kiss on him, this one lasting so long Sirius was sure he was going to suffocate, but he didn't want it to end.

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore. I've forgotten what I started fighting for. It's time to bring this ship into the shore, and throw away the oars, forever._

Remus didn't know what to think, it was like his whole body was on fire, and he didn't want it to stop, but that seemed to be the theme for today, don't let this ever stop.

Remus looked into Sirius's eyes, this was the man he loved since he first saw him, his first day at Hogwarts.

"Wait till James hears, and Peter, they've wanted me to tell you for so long, and I couldn't go on any longer knowing you didn't know."

"How, how long have you loved me?" Remus asked, still a little shell shocked.

"Since the first day I saw you, of course." Sirius answered, like Remus had just asked him the time of the day.

"Think of all the time we've wasted!" Remus said nearly jumping Sirius, he was just so happy.

_Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore. I've forgotten what I started fighting for. And if I have to crawl upon the floor, Come crashing through your door, Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore._

Remus figured they had been heavily making out on the couch at least an hour before they finally broke apart, much to Remus's dismay.

"So do you want your present now?" Sirius asked.

"This wasn't it?" Remus looked surprised.

"Hell no, this was just part one." Sirius said smiling and grabbing Remus's hand.

_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you. I've been running around in circles in my mind. And it always seems that I'm following you, girl, because you take me to the places that alone I'd never find._

Sirius led Remus up to their dorms and covered his eyes as he opened the door and led him in, Remus's werewolf senses kicked it, it smelled like Sirius in here, Sirius and chocolate. Remus couldn't help but smile.

"Hey! No using werewolf senses!" Sirius said, Remus could hear him pouting.

Remus squirmed out of Sirius's hands and looked around, there was so much chocolate in the room that Remus would have to share it with Sirius, because he could never eat it all for himself.

Remus couldn't help but tear up; Sirius must have spent a fortune.

"Do you like Remmy?"

"Of course Padfoot." Remus said as he kissed Sirius and reached for a piece of chocolate.

"I swear you like that stuff more than me." Sirius said smiling.

"No, but it comes in second."

_And even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight. You're a candle in the window, On a cold, dark winter's night. And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might. And I can't fight this feeling anymore. I've forgotten what I started fighting for. It's time to bring this ship into the shore, And throw away the oars, forever._

The rest of the Christmas was spent together, with lots of chocolate. You'd never see to men so much in love, with each other, and chocolate. Remus was sure there wouldn't be any left for James and Peter, and Sirius was sure he was going to be fat. As Remus and Sirius laughed about the fact that Sirius being a little pudgy would be cute, they just looked into each others eyes and decided this was how they wanted to be, forever.

A/N: This is just a cute little christmas story, please read and review.


End file.
